


Taming The Lion

by Jahanarah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - World War I, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin Skywalker is a tease, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Brat Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is confused most of the time, Obi-Wan is hellbent on duty, Politics, Porn With Plot, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars AU, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, world war 1 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahanarah/pseuds/Jahanarah
Summary: "He may resemble a lion with a roar as powerful as the artillery of the angels within heaven, but I still have the power to cease that roar with one simple raise of the finger. Simply because anyone can be tamed when bound by a strict code..." Obi-Wan emphasized about Anakin**OR... AU where Obi-Wan is a Doctor and is hellbent on his duty, determined to help his patients recover from shell-shock... One of the patients being Anakin, who is always making life hell for Obi-Wan, of course.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Taming The Lion

"When is the patient showing up today?" Obi-Wan mumbled whilst rubbing a hand down his face, making sure to release a full dramatic sigh. 

"You look tired, Kenobi. Are you alright?" Quinlan Vos asked. 

Obi-Wan removed his hand from over his mouth and lifted his head slightly, sending a glance towards Quinlan and forcing the corners of his lips to lift into an artificial smile, "I'm fine... even if I am tired it doesn't matter because it is our duty that comes into play at the end."

Quinlan took a bite out of his baguette and lifted his foot to rest on Obi-Wan's desk. 

Obi-Wan tutted and instantly swatted his foot away, "Quin, remove your feet off of my desk. Now." he ordered in the authoritative tone that he typically used with his patients diagnosed with shell-shock. 

Quinlan sighed and removed his feet, planting it on the ground with a slight thud. "Damn, relax a bit...Oh! and also...here-" he mumbled with a mouth full of the bite he took from his baguette, pulling out a letter from his pocket and slapping it onto Obi-Wan's desk.

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed, "What is it?" he asked, slowly reaching for it. He instantly noticed that the envelope was covered in grease from Quinlan's fingertips. Obi-Wan glared at Quinlan before inspecting the envelope with pure disgust. "Oh- for gods sake! At least wipe your hands..." Obi-Wan muttered with a scrunched up nose. Quinlan shrugged and stood up, causing the chair to screech to a halt. "Bloody hell... you need to get something more comfy... you make your patients sit on this ancient chair each time you speak to them?" Quinlan complained in distaste. 

Obi-Wan was too busy trying to open up the envelope to comprehend what Quinlan had just said, so he just hummed in response. 

"Obi-Wan, look at it! It looks like it was invented in the cavemen era," Quinlan still resumed dissing the chair, and giving it a little kick from the side.

Obi-Wan had finally managed to open up the envelope and so he reached inside, pulling out a paper that was slightly crumbled up. "Has this been opened?" Obi-Wan asked whilst inspecting the paper and what was written on it.

> _I am making this statement as an act of wilful defiance of military authority-_

Quinlan nodded, "Yeah, I read it". 

> _because I believe that the War is being deliberately prolonged by those who have the power to end it-_

"And it shocks me how this man had the audacity to even write something like that..." Quinlan stated.

> _I am a soldier, convinced that I am acting on behalf of soldiers. I believe this War, upon which I entered as a war of defence and liberation, has now become a war of aggression and conquest-_

Obi-Wan instinctively covered his mouth when his scanning gaze, reaching the end of the full stop from the statement that the soldier had made, came to a halt. "Hold on a minute... the soldier who wrote this declaration is going to be _my_ patient?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. 

Quinlan nodded, "I feel sorry for you, but just that letter itself has caused chaos and mayhem. The highest authorities, including our medical board, have stated that it's because the person is mad and has shell-shock that he would dare write any of those words."

Obi-Wan read the declaration again but skim-reading it this time, and also pausing over the name that had signed it off, "Anakin Skywalker..." Obi-Wan mumbled. 

"Strange name, eh?" Quinlan stated. 

"Wait... isn't there a poet with that name? yeah..." he paused and leant back into his chair, stroking his beard. "-the poet that writes war and love poems..." Quinlan finished off for him. 

Obi-Wan lifted his brows and sighed. "Oh... so that's how most people have seen this then. He is an influencer for many people-" he ceased movement of his tongue and pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'm frankly getting sick of us sheltering degenerates in this medical hospital, Quin..." Obi-Wan informed him. 

"Obi-Wan... you don't have to accept him as a patient... we can send him somewhere else. Don't force yourself to accept this _coward._ " he venomously spat the last word. 

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and shook his head, "No, it's perfectly fine... It's our job to help the government out during this war anyways. Other soldiers will start rebelling too if we ignore this." He halted his speech for a moment. 

"This was read in front of the house of commons?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Mate, it was also published on _The London Times._ Many people have seen it and are starting to question the war itself-" 

Obi-Wan interrupted Quinlan, "But do we know what the war itself is like? we have never experienced it first hand..." Obi-Wan wisely stated. 

Quinlan scrunched his face, "Why does it matter? Our job is to make this Skywalker retract his word and change his mind about the war. With a mindset like that, this society will not accept him. He will be labelled as a conchie by everyone. And I agree with this.. that he is a conchie. Serving as part of this war is needed. Sacrifices need to be made so future generations are also able to survive. We can't let Germany win-"

"Alright alright...no need to get political, Quin. I will make sure to change his mindset, no matter what it takes... we know that this is an illness anyways." Obi-Wan whispered the last bit and slid the envelope across his desk. "Too right, no one in their right mind would disrespect the war like that- Oh! speak of the devil!" Quin exclaimed with glistened eyes, glancing outside of Obi-Wan's window. "That Sky guy is here..." he informed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's heart immediately started to quicken in pace, and he furrowed his brows at this strange action that his body had just performed.

 _Calm down, Obi-Wan... He is just like your other patients, but just a little rebellious, that's all._ He tried to convince himself. 

*******

One of the nurses stuck her head through the door of Obi-Wans office. "Dr Kenobi... erm... we have a problem..." 

He raised a brow and sat up straight in his seat. 

"Well, you see... your new patient is mute?" 

"He can't speak?" Obi-Wan questioned and slowly stood up. 

"Yes... so we just sent him straight to the room that you chose for him... You sure you don't want him to share a room with the other patients?" she asked.

"No no...that might cause problems considering his defiant attitude. He might not get along with the others, but now that I've heard he can't speak..." 

Obi-Wan stepped around his desk and walked out of his office, walking through the hospital and running up the steps that led to the second floor of the hospital. He walked down the long and narrow corridor in a calm pace, checking out each room that belonged to different patients. He finally ended up at room seventy-nine... the room he had picked for Anakin. 

He knocked on the door and entered the room, instantly noticing a tall figure that was sat on the bed. Long and curly hair covering half his forehead. Blue piercing eyes that were gazing right into Obi-Wan's soul- no, _glaring_ into his soul.

Oh great... he is one of those patients with an attitude. Well, I guessed this would be the case.

His new patient immediately swivelled around in a child-like manner, facing the other side of the room whilst his arms were crossed. Obi-Wan swore he noticed a slight grin spread across Anakin's lips when he faced away from him, but he shook his head and ignored it. He really needs to get decent sleep because he is starting to hallucinate imaginary features on his patients now.

Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was scribbling something down onto a notepad... quite aggressively as his whole body shook with it. He neared him but ceased motion when Anakin swivelled back around to face Obi-Wan, shoving a notepad right under his nose. 

Anakin crossed his arms again, his bottom lip sticking out and his neck facing any other direction but Obi-Wan's as Obi-Wan reached for the notepad. 

> _There is nothin bloody wrong with me_

-the note read.

Obi-Wan blew air out of his nose and reached for a small torch from inside his pocket, "You are missing a 'g' in 'Nothing' Mr Skywalker. Open wide." He commanded sternly. 

Anakin huffed in defeat and decided to open his mouth, thinking about why he was even in this hospital in the first place. He was perfectly fine and in healthy condition. 

"Are you able to whisper words coherently?" Obi-Wan questioned, his eyes narrowed slightly so he could be more concentrated. Anakin shook his head with watered eyes as Obi-Wan almost poked the uvula at the back of his throat. The doctor was still inspecting inside his mouth when Anakin started gagging on the small torch, and so he began thrashing his arms around. Obi-Wan decided to immediately remove the torch.

He sighed, "I don't see anything wrong with the back of your throat, so why are you struggling to speak? What's the matter with you?"

Anakin made a gesture towards the notepad that Obi-Wan had placed on the small table. Obi-Wan sent a short glance towards it with lowered brows. Why is he gesturing to the note-

Oh-

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Listen... I don't see why there is any need to write on the notepad when my voice is in perfect condition. DO YOU HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS TOO?" Obi-Wan raised his voice slightly for his last sentence.

Anakin scrunched his face at the sudden change in volume of Obi-Wan's voice. 

"Oh, alright then.." He sighed in defeat and reached for the notepad, sitting next to Anakin on the bed whilst reaching for the pen in his hands. Anakin handed over the pen with a grin and their hands made contact for a brief second, causing Obi-Wan to jump slightly at how cold it was. _Bloody hell..._

He suddenly felt like a school boy playing noughts and crosses when he handed the written note over to Anakin.

> _Why can you not speak?_

Obi-Wan had written. 

Anakin looked down at the notepad with an approving gaze, his blue eyes glinting slightly. It was at this moment that Obi-Wan managed to fully observe the features of his patient. His perfectly symmetrical face reminded him of those Greek mythology gods. Especially his defined and chiselled jaw that was jutting out slightly whilst he wrote on the notepad. 

Anakin handed the notepad back to Obi-Wan. 

> _I cant bloody talk alright. Does my tongue have to be ripped out for you to believe me?_

Obi-Wan raised a brow at the cheeky response, running a hand down his face and letting it linger on his mouth for a moment. 

"Right... well, we aren't going to get anywhere like this, so just rest up for tonight and I will return in the morning." Obi-Wan informed him in a slightly cold tone, standing up and staring down at Anakin for a moment.

Anakin gawped up at Obi-Wan with saliva soaked lips that were parted slightly. 

Obi-Wan was usually patient and kind-hearted with his patients, but this man was new and Obi-Wan _had_ to try and understand him. He didn't want Anakin taking advantage of his kindness, so he had to be slightly rough towards him.

Obi-Wan nodded his head as a form of goodbye and headed towards the exit of the room, but not before hearing the muttered word _"prick"_ leave the obscene mouth that belonged to his new patient. It was coherent enough for any passing civilian, who walked right past the room, to hear. Obi-Wan shook his head and decided to ignore the petulant remark.

He took another two steps forward, before his eyes instantaneously widened when he was hit with a striking realisation-

"W-Why you mischievous, cheeky littl-" he stuttered and sputtered.

Anakin was not mute! Obi-Wan realised. It was all a façade that he had put on to fool and deceive him. And Obi-Wan did not appreciate anyone mocking him at all.

He ceased his words and forced his lips into a thin line, glancing over his shoulder for a brief second to catch a glimpse of his defiant patient, but instantly regretting doing so.

Anakin was half lying down, his body sprawled across the bed in the most indecent manner, his hand slowly dragging throughout his unruly curls. Dear God! Just the pose itself made him a striking resemblance to those Greek gods. Obi-Wan was about to lecture him greatly about why lying to or mocking people is never good, when he noticed that Anakin was sending a salacious gaze directed right at him; a gaze that was enough to shatter the morality that was surrounding Obi-Wan's conscience. His lips were parted ever-so-slightly and his other hand stroking the blanket of the bed, quite sensually. It was when Anakin parted his legs slightly that Obi-Wan had had enough, and shook his head, heat spreading across his cheeks. He galloped out of the room that was disguising the devil itself, deciding to excuse its horrific lewd behaviour just this once. Or more like escape it and find a priest to bless the whole room from its presence. He was not ready to start stuttering like a helpless machine gun in front of _this_ patient. He would most certainly mock him again!

The nerve of him! Obi-Wan angrily commented in his head, his anger abruptly dissipating when he recalled the pose that Anakin had maintained on the bed whilst gazing at him, quite hungrily, like a predator ready to engulf their prey. Obi-Wan was perplexed and wasn't sure how he should handle this patients unexpected shrewd behaviour.

He couldn't just whip out some electric equipment and begin electrocuting every single defiance out of his veins; he was not a degenerate like the other doctors, and he would most certainly handle this in a respectful manner.

How the hell can one human be so-

"Dr Kenobi!" A slightly deep strained voice called out from one of the rooms that Obi-Wan hurriedly galloped past. He halted and moved a few steps back to glance into the room. One of his patients -- Rex -- had called him. Captain Rex was a title that he was usually used to hearing.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan responded in a calm manner, despite the horrific performance that the devil next door had performed.

"Please.. I have to return back to the front." he desperately pleaded. 

Obi-Wan's hardened features softened on his ashen face, as he was soon reminded that he was in Coruscant Hospital surrounded by patients that need _his_ help, not hell where he would be burdened by spawns of demons. So he stepped into the room and sat on one of the chairs next to Rex's bed. He inhaled deeply before speaking, "Look, I know that this war means something to you, but you cannot return with an amputated leg; Obi-Wan nodded towards Rex's half-missing leg and continued, "I have to do what's best for my patients as a doctor, and my job is to help you recover and send some of you back to the war, or... if its really bad then I have to stop most of you returning. In this case, I can't let you ever return to the trenches and I am truly sorry." Obi-Wan ended. 

Rex dropped his head and pouted his lips, not daring to pronounce a single vowel. Obi-Wan rubbed Rex's shoulder, "Its the middle of the night... rest up and I'll see you tomorrow for one of our meetings." Obi-Wan announced with his soft euphony voice and stood up. Before he turned around and left the room, he glanced at Rex with attentive eyes, "You okay?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Rex lifted his head and nodded with eyes that were devoid of hope. He was clearly lying... but Obi-Wan couldn't do anything else apart from comfort him. 

However, even though Rex could never help Obi-Wan understand his condition -- no civilian could, he trusted Obi-Wan with his _life._ Obi-Wan was not like the other monstrous doctors. His methods certainly did not resemble their demonic ways of attempting to cure a soldier of shell-shock. He was compassionate and caring and was always there to offer a hand. And most importantly, his methods of curing soldiers were highly civilised and most effective.

"You don't know what-" Rex sputtered and leaned back into the headrest of the bed, "You don't know what I'm missing out on... this is the biggest event to ever take place in history, and I am missing out on _it_!" He emphasised the "it" at the end. He glanced back up at Obi-Wan, "Dr Kenobi... this war is what made me great... I was in command of a whole platoon! And it was my job to make sure that the soldiers made it..." he paused and sighed deeply, a shudder passing throughout his whole body.

"Rex..." Obi-Wan whispered, causing Rex to snap his head up at him, "Rest up." Obi-Wan ordered with a calm and soothing voice, smiling gently down at him.

Rex instinctively smiled back at Obi-Wan and nodded. He could never disobey this sweet doctor.

"Dr Kenobi?" He called out.

Obi-Wan swiftly turned around and noticed that Rex was sending him a peculiar glance, "Are you alright? I think you're the one who should be in this bed... all the colours have drained from your face." Rex pointed out, and Obi-Wan's hand automatically shot up to touch his face. He was pale? "-it's as if you're a corpse, mate." Rex finished off.

Obi-Wan let out a nervous laugh, "I-I am perfectly fine, thank you..." he lied and swallowed quite hard.

"Right... make sure to take care of yourself, Dr Kenobi, what would we do without you if something happened?" Rex made a light-hearted joke, causing Obi-Wan to smile slightly.

Obi-Wan switched the light off and closed the door belonging to Rex's room quite gently. Once he had shut it, he pressed himself back against it, sighing deeply and massaging the temple of his forehead.

"It's okay, Obi-Wan, calm yourself... all you need is to rest in a bathtub for about an hour..." he whispered to himself.

****

Obi-Wan was pampering himself in the bathtub when he heard a deep reverberating scream echo throughout the whole airspace of the hospital, bouncing to and fro from every single wall like a game of ping-pong.

Obi-Wan sighed and stood up from the bubbly bath, unclogging the drain and letting the water seep through it. The relaxed state he had just experienced was certainly fun while it lasted.

One of the patients must have had another nightmare about their experience on the front...

It only took a span of five minutes for Obi-Wan to shower and swiftly dress himself up, buttoning his shirt up with trembling fingers.

He could hear the muffled sounds of the nurses' squealing like miniscule mouses' as they ran up and down the hallway of the hospital, the pat-pat sounds of their footsteps reaching beyond the bathroom door.

"Dr Kenobi!" The distressed voice of Luminara seeped beneath the cracks of the bathroom door. 

"One minute, dear, I'm just fixing-" Obi-Wan paused in aggravation as he tried to find a style for his wet hair, but instantly realises the gravity of the situation and that he is needed desperately, so he runs a quick hand through his auburn hair and unlocks the bathroom door.

"There you are!" Luminara's fearful expression is instantaneously revealed.

"What room?" Obi-Wan asks straight away, no hesitation present on his tongue. He grabs for his long white robe and wraps it around himself, "Seventy-nine." She responds as swift as a soldier to their lieutenant's command.

He rushes out of his room and down the spiralling stair-case of Coruscant hospital, finally ending up at room seventy-nine.

He practically glides into the room when he finds Anakin clawing at the walls, almost as if he is trying to dig a hole through it and escape. However, Obi-Wan also observes that Anakin's eyes are practically glued shut and that he is whimpering against the wall.

Obi-Wan hurries towards him, kneeling on one of his knees so he is face-level with Anakin. "Anakin." He calls out gently whilst placing a hand on each side of his shoulder, attempting to gain his attention, but to no avail, Anakin is still shaking his head left and right like a tambourine, muttering incoherent words. Obi-Wan immediately reaches for his chin, holding it gently, and it proves to be an effective method as Anakin ceases his violent head shaking motion.

"Anakin." he calls out again, in a more soothing voice, and the soft euphony sound is enough to calm Anakin, reaching the receptors embedded deep within his ears.

Anakin instantly bursts into tears and Obi-Wan instinctively pulls him into his embrace, stroking his blonde curly hair. "It's okay... it's just a nightmare." Obi-Wan hushes him with a whisper into his ear, causing Anakin's whole body to shiver. "You're safe, dear, you're safe." Obi-Wan whispers again, furrowing his brows as he realised that he had just used an endearing term for his patient. 

Obi-Wan turns his head slightly, and it is enough to bring Luminara by his side, "Do you need anything, Dr Kenobi?" She asks.

Obi-Wan frowns up at her, "Can you bring a jug of water?"

She instantly nods and gallops out of the room, leaving him and Anakin alone in each others presence.

"Are you an angel?" A soft and sweet voice whispers beneath him, causing Obi-Wan to whip his head back to the flushed man within his arms. 

"What?" Obi-Wan whispers, his forehead scrunched up.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin repeats, his eyes squinted as he gazes up at Obi-Wan, his hands reaching out towards him as if he is the most holy thing he has ever layed eyes upon, "Where are your wings?" Anakin asks, his fingers trailing along Obi-Wans broad shoulder, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

This man is _not_ okay. He had certainly lost his conscience during the war.

"Where is your halo?" Anakin continues his unexpected praises, reaching for Obi-Wans wet and long hair and pulling it slightly, eliciting a deep groan from within Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan instantly returns to reality within the snap of a finger, exiting the realm he had just disintegrated into. He grabs onto Anakin's soft hand, removing it from within his hair.

"Dear god." Obi-Wan whispers, his cheeks flushed and his adrenaline pumped with aphrodisiac. "I'm not an _angel_... I'm your bloody doctor.." Obi-Wan attempts to correct Anakin with a shaky whisper.

"What's the matter with you? Why can you not behave like my other patients?" Obi-Wan whispers to the being who is curled up into a ball on the ground.

But everything is hazy for Anakin: he is only able to gaze upon a figure with auburn hair, wrapped in pure white. He was merely a pearl within an oyster, his beauty hidden and locked away from the rest of the predatory world. 

"You are so beautiful" the man whispers to Obi-Wan, reaching for his white robes and attempting to pull him closer.

This causes Obi-Wan to immediately yelp and jump up as if he had just been burnt to the highest degree. He swallows, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, fear clearly evident on his face now.

Obi-Wan suddenly felt delusional when he sent a quick glance towards the strange creature curled up on the ground.

"Dr Kenobi?" A voice appeared out of nowhere, causing Obi-Wan to jump slightly.

"Are you alright?" Luminara asks him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I am truly sorry about this Luminara, but can you help my patient off of the ground and onto his bed-" Obi-Wan quietly orders, holding his forehead and gritting his teeth in pain. The whole world was spinning out of control and he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Of course... but let me just grab a chair for you." A soft voice informed Obi-Wan. It seemed like an eternity had passed when a hand landed back on his shoulder, "You can sit down, Doc..." the voice reassured him, and so he let himself practically collapse into the chair behind him, a grunt leaving him.

 _Why is_ _this_ _happening_ _to me? What have I done to deserve this? All I wanted to do is help people, which is why_ _I_ _become a doctor. What if it_ _doesn't_ _work out? Oh god..._ _I_ _cannot fail._ Obi-wan thought, still delirious and dizzy. His headspace was constantly being banged with pessimistic thoughts.

It takes about a few minutes for the world to become less of a spiralling mess, and so he removes his hands from his temples and speaks up, "How are the other patients around the hospital? Is there any commotion? This _must_ have woken them all up..."

"Well sir, Cody wasn't able to sleep so he is in Rex's room right now, and they are both talking with one another... I think your new patient screaming woke up the whole hospital... it's a mess tonight, no one is able to sleep." She complained, running a hand down her face.

Obi-Wan groans and leans back into his chair, his gaze automatically landing on the sleeping form of Anakin on the bed.

"Thank heavens he is asleep..." Obi-Wan praised heavenward and almost cried of being so overjoyed and ecstatic.

"Do you think your methods will be able to cure him, Doc?" Luminara asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know..." Obi-Wan replied with his thick posh accent, "I guess we'll find out with time. He seems to be out of control, an untamed lion, just like the other soldiers when they first showed up- well, not exactly like the other soldiers, since they were more of a stray cat, not untamed lion. Stray cats are dependent on their owners and can easily be controlled again once in a safe environment, whereas lions are more dependent on _their selves._ They have never experienced being controlled by anything, and _if_ they are in a safe environment, or if anything tries commanding them, they immediately feel threatened. And that is exactly what Anakin seems to be like. He is different from the rest..." Obi-Wan lowered his voice for the last bit.

"But, Doctor Kenobi, how can an untamed lion be tamed at all? If the lion has spent so long in the wild, that it finds everything a threat, and does not let anything near it-"

 _Well, he let me near him._ Obi-Wan thought. _That must count as something_.

Obi-Wan had a glimpse of hope for Anakin and potentially curing him, even though he seems to be quite bipolar. All Obi-Wan needs to do is try and understand what is going on inside his head. What nightmare did he have that caused him to almost smash himself through the walls of this hospital?

Obi-Wan tuned his hearing back into senses and realised that Luminara was still speaking, "-and because of all those wild life, it has to be like that... is that not right?" she ended. Obi-Wan frowned because he had no bloody idea what she had just said, but he could form a puzzle out of the few words he had picked up on to reply.

"Most of these soldiers with shell-shock don't understand the basic concept of how civilisation functions anymore, since they have spent so long crawling around in mud, being immobilised in a cramped area. All they have been trained to do is hide, even though the ideology of war itself creates this heroic image of people running through the battlefield...maybe it is glorious to run through the battlefield and sacrifice your life, how could I know? I just want to cure them already and send them off to war again. _That_ is truly where all these young patients belong. Fighting for the future and for society itself. And this is the exact reason why I'm going to tame him; Obi-Wan gestures towards the peaceful sleeping-form of Anakin. "He may be a lion with a roar as powerful as the artillery of the angels within heaven, but I still have the power to cease that roar with one simple raise of the finger. Simply because anyone can be tamed when bound by a strict code..."Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "I will _not_ lose because of this war. I _will_ help these soldiers recover and I _will_ get them their life back..." he ended optimistically.

Luminara was completely silent beside him, she didn't dare to move a muscle within her tongue after Obi-Wan's unexpected speech. The doctor has always been an enigma to her and she has always struggled figuring him out.

"Dr Kenobi, I think you should get some sleep; she nodded towards the clock above the bed, "It is two hours past midnight"

Obi-Wan huffed and slowly stood up, attempting to balance himself on his two feet.

"Tell Anakin to come and see me in my office in the morning... we will speak about his experiences in war and how he felt... this walking-talking method has to work-"

"Anything is better than those electrocution methods, Doc..." Luminara interrupted. "I'm sure it will work. Peace eventually wins in the end, and this method of yours to cure the soldiers is quite a peaceful way of doing it."

"I hope so." Obi-Wan replied, sending one last glance towards Anakin, recalling the strange incidence of him calling Obi-Wan an angel.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Doc."

* * *

**Authors Note**

Yo, so I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying this so far tbf, since it is quite a strange concept and AU. Haven't seen anyone make a WW1 AU for Star Wars yet. Might as well give it a go init.

Let me know what you think. Need to see if this isn't a shit concept for a story lmfao. 


End file.
